1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thickness gauge.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a variety of measuring tools are used in electronic and mechanical fields to measure dimensions of products, such as thickness gauges, beam calipers, Johnson gauge blocks, internal gauges, external gages, etc. Due to their high accuracy, thickness gauges are widely used to measure gap distances between components.
However, thickness gauges are usually large in volume, which makes them inconvenient to carry. In addition, the thickness gauge has many measuring portions such that the cost for making this kind of thickness gauge is high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.